Dragon Ball Creatures
is a collection of figurines limited to and encompassing the most brutal and savage aspects of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Kai. Each character is represented in a vicious and monstrous fashion in this collection released by sub-division Banpresto from 2008 to 2010. History Originally released as a part of the Dragon Ball Z lineup, many figures were continued as additions to the initial release of Dragon Ball Kai, where a few figurine sets compiled of many volumes were released in conjunction with the newly redone series. Each volume has an installment of 2-3 figurines added to the repertoire. A genuine collection offered by Banpresto it includes almost all the most brutish and deadly characters in terms of their design. The first volume was released in September 2008 and featured Frieza in his third form as well as Imperfect Cell. Both figures were in a savage and animal-like position. Frieza in particular is seen crawling on the ground with his body in a fear-inducing position. Cell is seen maintaining his insect-like appearance as he bends to one side. These same two figures were re-released as a part of the SP series 1 set with minor touch-ups to their paint jobs as well as more shading and lining. Sculpted in grotesquely realistic detail, King Piccolo captures the scene where the Great Demon King regurgitates an egg. This 9 cm item comes representing the deadly Namek warrior in perfect fashion. This same 2009 model would later be re-released with a slightly different color scheme for the outfit. Released in January 2009, and approximately 5 inches tall (120mm), Porunga debuted in the “Creatures” series 2 lineup in a brutal fashion, reflecting a rather horrific vibe with his enormous posture as he is seen hovering and levitating. The figure size is also distinguished as it is quite tall. There is heavy detail on the aura emanating from underneath him, shining in a bright neon yellow glow. His skin is also a distinct forest green, unlike the variant of the same figure released afterwards. The boxart reads his name as “Polunga” as an alternate naming scheme. Released in March 2009, and approximately 5 inches tall, Zarbon debuted in the “Creatures” lineup in his monster form, with a savage and feral posture (much like a reptilian beast) as he prepares to pounce. The figure size is also distinguished as it is quite tall (standing at about 7 inches). There is heavy detail on the clothes, but the hands and especially the nails are made in a demonic way to highlight the scaly reptilian monster form. Also included in this set is Great Ape Vegeta, who is seen as a giant ape, with his clothing battered and his hairy body pulsating with primal fury. This primate comes with blood-red eyes and a furious ape-like position reminiscent of his Saiyan fury. Dodoria was released in June 2009 with his savage and ruthless posture (much like an unrelenting powerhouse) as he is seen slamming his thunderous fist into the ground with fierce white eyes and a sinister glare. The figure is quite tall (standing at about 6 inches). There is heavy detail on the clothes, but the veins on the hands and especially the face are made in a demonic way to highlight the beastly Dodoria's ruthlessness. Dodoria is one demonic customer in the volume 4 set, and in this set, he's all deadly, all pink, and rather spiky. He's about 10 cm tall in his fighting crouch. His vicious white-filled eyes also make for a scary atmosphere illuminated by the figure. This same figure would be re-released in the volume 3 Kai set. Revived from a devastating near-death experience through cybernetic enhancements, the mechanized Frieza has also been included in this set and has been captured with enormous detail in this representation of the merciless Emperor of evil, which was also released in the volume 4 set. Additionally, a re-release in May 2009 of Frieza in his third form and Imperfect Cell was an interesting recoloring for the SP set. These figures have the same base but have a completely different paint job with shiny exterior and more added shading. Third form Frieza has a purple glow as opposed to a navy blue tone to his cranial structure as well as more membrane to be seen through the transparent base. Imperfect Cell has a darker forest green coloring scheme as opposed to the previous lighter green tone used for the first variant. Both pieces have a greater depth of glow and shine attributed to their constructs. After the initial Dragon Ball Z series, the Dragon Ball Kai series was launched, including a few more great installments to this superbly crafted series. The January 2010 set included yet another re-release of Frieza in his 3rd form as well as Frieza as he is in mid-transformation (entitled "Transform Stage"), entering his demonic 3rd form persona. This is one monstrous and heavily scary piece as it depicts the icy tyrant in the middle of his transformation. Aside from the protruding horns and elongating head, his hands and neck are twisted in a horror fashion and portray Frieza with all the vicious fear factor as he is meant to be witnessed. Released in February, 2010, and approximately 5 inches tall, this re-release of Porunga appears again in the “Kai Creatures Series 2” lineup in a brutal fashion. The figure remains the same as the previous version and the boxart still reads "Creatures 2.” The distinguishing factor here is the aura underneath, being a tint of orange and yellow as opposed to an all-out neon yellow. The skin tint is also slightly brighter, having an emerald green tone as opposed to a shade of forest green. The boxart still reads his name as “Polunga.” Also released in February, 2010, and approximately 5 inches tall, Guru debuted in this lineup in his great elderly fashion, with his aging body and wrinkled features detailing the piece along with his throne chair. The figure size is also distinguished as it is quite tall (standing at about 5 inches). There is heavy detail on the clothes, but the enormous amount of detail on his face is what makes this piece stand out. This is also one of the largest size Guru pieces available, best displaying him in the basic figure height. The boxart depicts Guru’s title as “Saichourou” as an alternate naming scheme. Great Ape Vegeta was met with a re-release in this set as well, with very minor touch-ups for the Kai variant. As a part of the Kai series 3 set released in June 2010, Zarbon and Dodoria have been unleashed. Zarbon is seen in his first form, standing with his arms outstretched, challenging his opponent and portraying his finesse and confidence in this handsomely crafted piece portraying his enigma and elegance. The colorful piece stands at 16 cm and is a part of the volume 3 Kai set. Also included in this set is a re-release variant of Dodoria, who is seen with some minor touch-ups as a Kai variant. Dragon Ball Kai Volume 5 has had two waves of releases. The first was in September, 2009 and wish-granting dragon Shenron is immortalized as a part of this set. This mystical dragon comes in parts that can be easily snapped together to complete the impressively realistic model and capture this stunning sculpture. Also included is King Piccolo as he had previously appeared, but is seen with minor touch-ups to his paint job as a Kai re-release. Wave 2 of Volume 4 was released in September 2010 and has included Android 18 and Semi-Perfect Cell (notated as "Cell Second Form"). Android 18 is actually depicted inside Cell's tail as she is absorbed into his entity and allows him to reach his perfect state. Cell is seen with a wild posture, his tongue sticking out as he flails his large tail around. Released in December, 2010, and approximately 5 inches tall, Dr. Gero (detailed as Android No. 20 on box) debuted in the “Creatures” lineup in a deadly arm-extended posture, with a calculated and cruel look running across his wrinkled face. The amount of detail on the figure’s wrinkles and elderly form is massive, greatly concentrating on his elderly form yet remaining as dangerous as ever. The figure size is also distinguished as it is quite tall (standing at about 7 inches). There is heavy detail on the clothes, but the face and especially the head dome along with his removable fez hat are made in an exquisitely detailed format in order to highlight Gero’s brilliant design. The same Semi-Perfect Cell from the previous lineup was also re-released in this volume 5 set. Banpresto has also released a few characters exclusively as a “Dragon Ball Creatures Head Keyholder” set. Each addition was a tribute to "Dragon Ball", "Dragon Ball Z", and "Dragon Ball Kai". They are basically large-scale heads of some characters which are featured as keychains. The first volume was the Dragon Ball Z Head keyholder set and was released in April 2009. The Porunga in this set is rather fearsome, with eyes completely red and his sharp teeth highly pronounced. There’s a great deal of detail on his antennae as well as his horns. Imperfect Cell was also included in this set with a rather insect-like appearance, with his eyes rolling in opposite directions and his tongue sticking out. Frieza in his third form is also in this set with a highly elongated tongue and cranial structure. Lastly, a Saibaman is included in the DBZ volume with a vicious expression and his head opening up for his acid attack. The second keyholder set was unveiled in August 2009 and adds Dragon Ball characters to the repertoire of brutal designs. The Buyon in this set is rather ghastly, with yellow eyes, pulsating bumps on his skin, and drool culminating from his tongue. The head-sculpt is quite meticulous and very realistic in its initial design but also maintains the primary qualities of the character as well as being a great keyholder. The collectible’s height is at 5cm and elongated slightly due to Buyon's antennae sticking outward in opposite directions. There's also a Great Ape with vicious feral expression, his sharp and ferocious teeth being portrayed to better deliver the ravenous monster. Additionally, King Piccolo is seen as he regurgitates an egg with his saliva dripping around the round yellow egg. His mouth is extended to allow the large egg an exit. Shenron is also a part of this set, his long dragon-like facial features well-represented as his whiskers travel across his sides. The last of the three keyholder sets was released in October 2009. This set featured Frieza's vicious crew. The Zarbon monster form in this set is rather ferocious, with eyes completely white with rage and mouth open, there’s a great deal of detail on the scales and indents on the feral features of the head, such as the brutish eye ridges and elongated jaw and reptilian mouth structure. His hair is also very intricately designed as it slides to one side of his demonic facial expression. The Dodoria in this set is rather vicious, with eyes completely white with rage and mouth open, there’s a great deal of detail on the plump features and indents on the sharp features of the head, such as spikes and ears. The Captain Ginyu in this set is rather fearsome, with eyes completely white with rage and mouth open, there’s a great deal of detail on the wrinkles and indents on the sharp features of the head, such as his horns and the veins across his forehead. The Frieza in this set appears in his first form, with highly elongated horns and a sinister facial expression, holding long and sleek features as well as all-white eyes, a pointy nose and perfectly round cranial structure. The final type of Creatures series additions came as the "Dragon Ball Kai Creatures Head Type Sofvi Bank" set. This volume had two pieces as a part of its well-designed set. The first was Frieza in his third form, which was released in January 2010. The second was Imperfect Cell, which was released in April 2010. Frieza is portrayed with a vicious and sinister smile as his protruded and elongated cranial structure makes this a very unique collectible. The Imperfect Cell appears with a monstrous look as his insect-like appearance adds detail to the piece. Both pieces are exceptionally highly detailed as coin banks and are wonderful additions to any Creatures collection. These are very unique pieces due to being coin banks as well as highly detailed head-sculpts in the Creatures lineup. Series The following is a breakdown of all the characters included in the Creatures figurine set in accordance: *DBZ Volume 1: Frieza 3rd form and Imperfect Cell (September 2008) *DBZ Volume 2: Porunga and King Piccolo (January 2009) *DBZ Volume 3: Zarbon transformed and Great Ape Vegeta (March 2009) *DBZ Volume 4: Dodoria and Cyborg Frieza (June 2009) *DBZ Volume SP1: Frieza 3rd form and Imperfect Cell (May 2009) *DB Kai Volume 1: Frieza 3rd form and Frieza 3rd Form transformation (January 2010) *DB Kai Volume 2: Great Ape Vegeta, Porunga, and Guru (February 2010) *DB Kai Volume 3: Zarbon and Dodoria (June 2010) *DB Kai Volume 5 Wave 1: Shenron and King Piccolo (September 2009) *DB Kai Volume 4 Wave 2: Semi-Perfect Cell and Android 18 (September 2010) *DB Kai Volume 5: Semi-Perfect Cell and Dr. Gero (Android 20) (December 2010) *DBZ Head Keyholder: Frieza 3rd form, Porunga, Imperfect Cell, and Saibaman (April 2009) *DB Head Keyholder: Buyon, Shenron, King Piccolo, and Great Ape (August 2009) *DB Kai Head Keyholder: Zarbon transformed, Dodoria, Frieza 1st form, and Captain Ginyu (October 2009) *DB Kai Head Type Sofvi Bank: Frieza 3rd form (January 2010) and Imperfect Cell (April 2010) Gallery Site Navigation Category:Figures Category:Merchandise